


Glittery

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [24]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Maddie Hatter accidentally almost causes Apple White’s death by glitter.





	Glittery

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a randomly generated word, which was 'glittery'!

Apple White held her breath as she opened up the jar of silver and gold glitter, leaning as far away from it as possible. She wanted to use it to make her project for Myth-story really stand out, but she’d had a few… traumatic incidences with the stuff in the past. A nightmarish flashback of Maddie throwing glitter in her face and her younger self almost choking in Nursery Rhyme School flashed in front of her eyes, making her shudder. Glitter was actually very, very dangerous for being so innocent-looking.

So, Apple was staying far back and keeping safe. She’d come just short of wearing a facemask to protect herself, but unfortunately she didn’t have one on hand. Carefully, Apple tipped her sparkling jar over onto the wet glue, gently… gently…

“Hey, Apple! I love your poster!”

Maddie suddenly jumped up behind Apple, scaring her half to death and causing her to dump the entire jar of glitter onto her poster. Apple had released her breath in order to shriek from surprise, and a pound of glitter instantly shot into her throat. Her eyes watered. She hacked out a mouth full of sparkles.

“Maddie…” Apple groaned, mouth thick with silver and gold. “Not again…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Apple! But your poster looks even better now! And your mouth matches! That’s so creative!” Maddie leaned in and gave Apple a big, wonderlandiful hug, and Apple sighed. It was hard to stay mad at Maddie, even if she was still gagging on glitter.


End file.
